Repercussions & Recovery
by Hipster-Dragon-3
Summary: He didn't mean to let her in. He really didn't. Now Edd's laying grievously wounded in a hospital bed and Matt refuses to believe it's anyone else's fault. Tom's just trying to make sure everything doesn't fall apart. (Takes place during Trick or Threat before diverging from canon.)
1. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap._

The man, far too pale by human standards, grinned wickedly. Turning to face his audience he brandished his knife gleaming dully in the pale moonlight. They thought they were hidden, crouching in the foliage, trying oh so hard to keep silent.

Please.

The women had no idea she was in any danger until it was far too late. Lunging he dove on top of his prey.

 _Thump. Thump._

Matt paused in his chewing and blinked. Why was there people knocking on the door? The porch light was off which, by the ancient laws of Halloween, meant that this house _wasn't. giving. candy._

The first knock had been promptly ignored, blamed on obnoxious teenagers, but a moment later a second knock had sounded, the sharp sound echoing softly through the house.

Matt quirked his brow and waited. Maybe if he ignored the persistent knocking they'd leave?

 _Bam. Bam._

Maybe not.

With an irritated huff Matt muted the television, cutting off the terrified wails, and freed his legs from the confines of his hoodie. Standing, he stretched allowing his stiff muscles to loosen and relax, clutching the bowl of candy to his chest, he sauntered to the door.

Yanking it open he was met with the unimpressive sight of a little girl, dressed plainly in a pair of overalls and a bright pink shirt. A dark pruce cloak covered her tiny form, dragging lightly on the ground.

"Trick or treat." she grinned widely, holding out her sack expectantly. Matt sized her up with a half lidded gaze.

"Sorry kid. No more handouts for the night."

He began sliding the door shut, fully intending to return to his horror movie marathon, when the shrill voice spoke again.

"Trick or treat." She insisted, grin never faltering.

Matt glanced up and down the street. It was mostly empty, save for a few stragglers here and there. It was noticeably dark. Everyone was turning in for the night, leaving the street near pitch black, save for the few patches where street lamps spluttered yellow-white light onto the sidewalk.

"Halloween's over, kid. Try starting a little earlier next year, yeah?" he suggested. This time he allowed her time to turn and leave before closing the door.

Instead she remained rooted to her spot. "Trick or treat." she repeated.

Well. This was getting creepy.

Matt quirked a brow. What was her problem?

With a shrug Matt slid the door closed, muttering a quick "Sorry." before it clicked shut.

He turned ready to resume his late night movie marathon before pausing. Without wasting a second he quickly turned to lock the door, sliding the dead bolt silently into place. Creepy little girls who refused to leave got locked out. It was the second ancient rule of Halloween.

It was a relief that Edd and Tom were currently snoring in the next room, if they knew he'd locked the door cause some kid was stalking the house he'd never hear the end of it. 'Course if they were awake he wouldn't have been the one to answer the door. Curse destiny and it's twisted fate.

With a content sigh, Matt flopped back onto the couch. Pulling his knees back into the confines of his hoodie, he picked up the remote and un-muted the television allowing the horrified wails to filter through it's speakers.

 _What the hell?_ Matt squinted. There on the screen, was the unmistakable cloaked form of the child who had demanded candy not even a minute before.

Leaning forward, Matt experimentally changed the channel, flickering briefly, the image of a cowering man was replaced with a different film. Nothing changed. The child's form remained on the screen grinning wickedly.

Shuddering, Matt rapidly switched the channels, the screen flipping wildly from channel to channel, hoping to rid the screen of the figure. Each channel yielded the same result.

Tightening his grip on the remote, Matt made to stand to unplug the damn thing. Forget abnormal, this was straight up demonic, and he was _not_ dealing with another one of those cases.

Just as the bottoms of his feet brushed the carpet the lights began to flicker wildly. Matt pulled back with a start and shrank into his hoodie, eyes widening fractionally.

Tearing his eyes from the madly flashing lights, Matt returned his gaze to the television screen where the ever present form of the girl,(Demon? Ghost?) had remained. In a blink she had crouched, gathering her weight under her in preparation, and, with a delighted giggle, lunged straight out of the display, ruby eyes flashing from beneath her hood.

With a cry, Matt instinctively pulled his hands up to shield himself.

The lights spluttered out completely casting the house in darkness.

* * *

Edd was already halfway out the door of his room half a second after hearing Matt scream.

The hallway never seemed so long before as the brunet bolted down it's length, cursing as he entered the living room. The frighteningly dark, _empty_ living room.

"Matt?" Edd called out uncertainly, fear creeping ever so slightly into his tone.

Nothing. Silence hung heavily over the area, save for the dull hum sounding from the blank television. Edd hesitantly stepped further into the living area the light from the blank television casting an eerie glow chasing the shadows to the far corners of the room.

 _Where is he?_ He thought desperately.

"Matt! If this is a prank, you better _hope_ I don't find you!"

The sound of bare feet shuffling across the carpet went unnoticed, the soft whistling of a knife cutting through air, did not.

Tensing, Edd spun around, barely avoiding the tip of the blade aiming for his exposed back. He stumbled slightly and fell, his knees digging into the plush carpet.

Jerking his head up, Edd was met with the sight of his attacker raising the weapon threateningly, preparing for a second strike. His eyes widened momentarily before clenching shut, digging his fingernails into the carpet he waited for the inevitable agony.

Much to his surprise, it never came. Cracking open an eye, Edd slowly looked up again. His attacker was stock still, they seemed almost...reluctant, the hand wielding the knife shook slightly.

Edd squinted. Even in the dim lighting, he could make out the spiky orange hair, and lilac hoodie.

Dropping his pleading expression into a glare, Edd lurched to his feet and shoved an accusing finger into Matt's chest.

"What the hell Matt! Are you _insane_? What are you trying to pull?!"

The man in question abruptly jerked away from Edd, shaking his head violently he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, concealing the scarlet and golden irises.

"She's in my head, Edd!" he choked out. An eye slid open revealing his normal emerald iris.

 _Run._ he silently pleaded

Edd quirked a brow, "What are you talking about?" he took a step forward. "Who's-"

His question was cut off as Matt's body gave a sudden wrench. Clutching his head in his free hand he groaned, gripping the handle of the knife tighter he curled inward.

Edd recoiled briefly, shock crossing his features, before he quickly reached forward. Whatever the hell was happening, it wasn't good.

"M-"

Before his name could even be formed Matt snatched his head up, wide eyes revealing the ruby red leeching into his sclera and irises narrowing into bright golden slits. An unnaturally wide grin stretched itself far, far too wide across his features.

Gathering his weight beneath him Matt lunged. Swinging forward, he plunged the knife deep into Edd's torso, the soft flesh practically begging the blade to drive itself deeper.

Edd froze, cold pain spreading outward from his chest even as a dark crimson blush started to seep outward from the wound, staining his light green nightgown. He lifted his head, eyes tearing away from the handle protruding from his torso to follow the arm attached to it.

Matt's features were still twisted up into a dark smile, his eyes reflecting gleeful sadism, or at least half of them were, the other half was grimacing, horror shining through the dark scarlet.

Edd gasped as the knife was ripped away leaving behind a ragged gash. Dizziness overtook him almost immediately as blood flowed more freely and he stumbled back away from his friend.

He stopped as the vertigo reached it's climax and he swayed in place, bringing his hand up to clutch at the fabric of his nightshirt. He heaved, no matter how much air he inhaled he couldn't seem to bring in enough. He pitched forward as his legs gave out underneath him and landed on his knees and suddenly his cheek was scraping roughly against the carpet.

Gasping lightly over and over again he clutched his nightshirt tighter,and curled around himself. A terrifying numbness had begun to creep outwards from the wound and the sickening dizziness returned full force, he allowed his eyes to shut, comforting oblivion claiming his conscious.

* * *

The knife had hit home, so easily with Edd being as close as he was. He had looked up in shock, eyes locking with Matt's own horrified gaze.

 _No._

Matt gagged inwardly as the knife was jerked back and blood began to spread across the light green fabric. Edd staggered away from him before collapsing in a heap completely. He was vaguely aware of the high, delighted giggling echoing in the back of his mind.

This couldn't be real, he _refused_ to accept it. He wouldn't accept that he was currently possessed by some sadistic demon. He wouldn't accept that the blood dripping off the knife with a dull _thump, thump, thump,_ was from the man on the floor in front of him. And he wouldn't accept that he was the cause of that blood. He outright refused to believe that he had stabbed one of his best friends and couldn't even do anything about it.

Edd was dying. And you're doing nothing about it

 _Not yet, anyway._

There was one other person in the house that would be able to help. Gritting his teeth, Matt forced a single syllable through his locked throat, much too quietly.

"T-"

Grunting he tried again, contorting slightly with the effort. She had frozen him completely, not allowing even a single muscle to twitch, and instead she observed his struggle silently.

With growing frustration, Matt growled lowly. Directing all the energy he could muster into the next attempt, he finally managed to break through the paralyzed muscles

"Tom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This chapter was writtenbefore I knew who Kate, the child who messes with the Eddsworld characters in Trick or Threat and is actually from Crash Zoom, was. Therefore, she is severely OOC. This chapter was written before I found out who she was, so any fans of Kate please don't yell. Thank you, and sorry.

Tom considered himself a deep sleeper. He had refused to awaken even as the house had undergone a siege by furious, cursed mummies(long story), and that one time a horde of rats had overtaken their hotel in the North Pole(even longer story).

Even now, he barely registered the sounds of a struggle just outside his door. The distant exclamations went unnoticed even as it pitched louder and louder until it went suddenly silent.

It wasn't until a single word, uttered through a strangled throat, barely audible from the distance through the closed door, did he shift, cracking open an eye.

"Tom!"

That was...Matt? With a groan, Tom sat up in bed grinding the heel of his hand into his eye in an attempt to rub the sleep from them. He glared at the digital clock on his bedside table through sleep hazed eyes.

11 p.m.

He nearly flopped back into his pillow, whatever Matt wanted could likely wait 'till morning. Particularly, when he didn't feel like one of the zombies from Fun Dead land.

Tom allowed his body to lean back into the warm confines of his bed, but something stopped him from closing his eyes and allowing sleep to reclaim him.

His tone, usually calm and chipper and occasionally pitching in one of his rare fits of anger, was punctuated with desperate horror.

Tom sighed through his nose, the air hissing softly in the silent room, before flinging the covers to the side and freeing his legs.

He navigated the room easily, the soft glow emanating from the clock illuminated his path slightly. Reaching the door he glanced ruefully at his bed, before wrenching it open , revealing the dark hall.

There were two figures at the end of the hall, their forms outlined against the glow radiating from the television screen.. The unmistakable lanky figure of Matt, and a tiny...floating...one.

Okay.

"Matt he called from his doorway, irritation clear in his tone. "Knock it off, would you? _Some_ people are trying to sleep y'know."

Matt remained immobile, seemingly ignoring him, choosing instead to keep his gaze fixated forward. The second figure, however, snapped their hooded head up. Tom felt a curious gaze boring into his form causing him to shift uncomfortably.

He swallowed and glared.

"Who the hell did you let into the house?" he stepped towards the prone form leaving the dark room behind him. He chose to ignore the creepy floating one.

"We agreed-no more supernatural beings in the house." he began striding towards Matt's still form. "You remember what happened last time. It took _weeks_ to get rid of all those ghosts."

He was nearly beside the ginger now when he stopped suddenly. Lifting his bare foot up with a sound of disgust. "What did you spill?"

The man continued to ignore Tom, much to his irritation. " _Matt_." he reached forward, intending to turn him around and force him to face him, when something stopped him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom noticed the knife's blade glinting dully in Matt's tight grip. He glanced back up and withdrew his hand. There was something very wrong here.

Tom peeked over Matt's shoulder, following his gaze to the immobile dark mass not far from where they stood. The sight that met him caused his heart to stutter momentarily; the mop of brown hair was recognizable, even in the near darkness.

Edd was curled tightly in on himself, a painful grimace etched into his features. The front of his nightshirt was looking more red than it's usual light green.

xxxxxxxxx

He was stuck. _Again._ As soon as Tom had stepped out of his room Matt's tormentor had paralyzed him once again, restricting all movements.

Tom was saying something about the supernatural, something about messes on the floor, but Matt couldn't focus on any of it.

 _Edd._

He's bleeding out. He needs help. Help. 911. Hospital. They needed to get to a hospital. Tom needed to call 911. Tom was...was…

Right behind him.

Shock emanated in waves off Toms form, as he took in the sight of their fallen friend. He'd finally noticed Edd, he could get help.

Matt gave a jolt as the poltergeist, nearly forgotten on the edge of his vision, suddenly flickered out of existence. She wasn't gone, Matt could still feel her fingers of influence firmly rooted in his mind. She had moved, but where?

He could feel her delight through their shared conscious, and a plan bubbling on the edge of her mind, shielded from his own.

Behind him, Tom inhaled sharply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom tensed; they needed to move. They needed to move _now._

He lifted a foot preparing to duck around Matt when the tiny form that had been silently observing Tom suddenly disappeared, flickering out of existence, only to appear directly in front of him.

Now that they were closer, Tom confirmed that _they_ was actually a _she_ , and nothing more than a child. A very wicked looking child.

He jerked back as a malicious grin spread across her face, eyes widening as her razor sharp fangs flashed in the dim lighting.

Raising her tiny hand she called her magic forward probing his mind, searching for a foothold. She was surprised to find herself locked out, the tendrils of magic expelling itself almost immediately.

Raising a brow, Tom shook his head. Whatever she was doing it felt...weird. The dark magic roaming across his mind was quite an unwelcome feeling.

He nearly pushed past her, there was no _time_ for this stupidity, when her words, spoken directly in his mind, forced him to pause.

 _Play with us._ The voice snickered. _These two were fun, but now one's broken, and it's only fun when there are two._

Tom froze and clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palm. Eyes narrowing he turned to glare darkly at her.

" _Scram._ " he growled.

She snatched her hand back quickly, the magic playing across her fingers evaporating. For the first time that night her grin dropped into a frown. Why wasn't it working? _Nobody_ should be able to resist her. She considered setting her other toy on him, but the dangerous look in his inky eyes suggested she take her leave. Besides, with the other toy constantly fighting against her, she was exhausted.

With barely a sigh the hooded figure disappeared, leaving not a trace behind.

Matt felt her absence immediately and sagged, nearly toppling over as her presence suddenly left his mind empty. He caught himself and straightened, allowing the knife he had been clutching so tightly to slip from his grip.

He barely registered the blue clad man pushing past him and falling to his knees beside the frighteningly still figure. Gently, far more gently than he'd ever seen Tom act, he pried Edd's blood soaked hands from their death grip on his nightshirt.

With unexpected strength, Edd suddenly shoved Tom back knocking his hands away.

"Edd," Tom muttered through clenched teeth, "We need to stop the bleeding." If any of their previous adventures had taught him anything, it was basic first aid. Right? _Right?_

Edd groaned weakly as Tom rolled him onto his back. The ragged tear in the thin fabric of his shirt gave away the wounds location. Center of the chest. Shit.

Applying pressure Tom muttered "Just hold on, alright? Helps…" _not on the way._

Fuck.

Rocking back without removing his hands from Edds torso Tom snapped his head up searching for their other roommate

"Matt, we need an ambulance _now._ "

The ginger had remained in the same position since Tom had exited his room, even now he remained rigid. Frozen.

"Matt!"

Tom wanted something, but he just couldn't force his numb limbs to move. Blood was caking his hands, sticky and cold. His friend was dying in front of him, and he just. Couldn't. _Move._

Cursing silently, Tom ceased his efforts to staunch the incessant flow and instead grabbed Matt's wrist, gripping it he pulled him down to his knees and placed Matt's hands down on the wound.

"Just press down, okay? I'll be right back."

Tom dashed off, presumably to call for much needed help, and Matt was left with a dying Edd.

He was numb, unfeeling, as he pressed down as hard as he dared onto the wound. Edd's face was twisted into an ugly grimace, his too pale face clenching in pain as Matt pressed down too harshly.

Matt blinked hard, once, twice. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to._

Edd responded with a breath painfully sucked in through struggling lungs. A gurgle sounded wetly from his throat and he choked, a bright red liquid spluttered up his throat and dripped down his cheek.

Matt clenched his teeth and forced Edd back onto his side, hand still clamped tight over the wound, hoping to allow the crimson liquid to flow and clear his clogged throat.

"Tom, where are they?! He's starting to choke"

There was a slam and crash as Tom reappeared, and upon reaching the two placed his hands directly on Matt's increasing the pressure.

"They're on their way, just...just..." Tom stuttered , "keep his throat clear."

 _Oh, yeah, that's easy._ Matt thought in annoyance.

He extracted a hand and placed two fingers on Edd's neck, searching for the telltale thumping of a heartbeat. He found it with difficulty, the thumping reduced to a weak fluttering under his fingertips. He kept them there hoping, praying, that the weak heartbeat wouldn't stutter out.

 _Hurry up, hurry up…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom was on the _verge_ of a breakdown.

What a great fucking turn of events. They were going to get that little shit. No matter what, she would _pay._

For now, focus. _Apply pressure, stop the bleeding."_ The paramedics had ordered. _No shit._ Tom had thought.

Matt had called out, demanding to know where the location of the ambulance, _He choking!,_ and Tom hung up. They already had the address anyway.

 _Dammit Edd!_ Tom snarled in his head as he loped back to Matt's side. _You're not allowed to die. Not after everything, not to_ this _bullshit._

 _Where_ was _the_ damn _ambulance_?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edd woke up in a haze only vaguely aware of Tom and Matt hovering over him.

Something in his chest hurt, but only just barely. He suspected it was Tom's doing, seeing as it was his hands pressed tight to his torso. He shoved him away, but they were immediately replaced. He really wished he would stop.

Surprisingly, he did, his hands disappearing, but only for a brief moment, someone, Matt most likely, replaced him.

He opened his mouth to _get him off_ when he suddenly choked and the pain in his chest before seemed favorable to _this._ And he couldn't _breathe_.

One minute he's on his back, the next he's been forced onto his side and breathing became much easier than it had been before.

He attempted to move, to sit up, to do _anything_ , but found his body stubbornly working against him, refusing any attempts at movement except at an annoyingly sluggish pace.

"Just hold on" someone whispered, "Just hold on they're almost here."

Edd felt himself slipping back into the bottomless oblivion, tendrils of sleep tugging insistently at his fuzzy mind.

 _I'll try._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was getting increasingly frustrated.

He had no real reason to get angry with these people, they were just doing their job, They were just trying to help.

Unfortunately, he really didn't want their help.

 _Get some sleep. Eat. Change those clothes, this instant!_

He didn't want their _suggestions_ , Tom snorted at the word, _Orders more like it._ he thought bitterly.

For the record though, they had changed their clothes. Walking around the hospital in bloodied clothes earned a few stares and a few concerned nurses confronting them. Now, they sat in the waiting area, the doctor having already spoken to them.

 _Traumatic pneumothorax, a collapsed lung,_ the doctor had explained. _He also suffered a severe case of hypovolemic shock. He's young and healthy though, he'll heal up fine, just might be unconscious for awhile._ _He's lucky, y'know. If it had been his heart or an artery that had been nicked his chances of survival would have dropped significantly._

Lucky.

 _Yeah, how lucky of him._

Tom tapped a foot impatiently, and took a swig from his flask, earning a glare from the receptionist. He ignored her and instead glanced at Matt who had sat silently beside him for the past few hours, _silently_ being the key word.

Matt sat hunched forward, his elbows propped against knees as he gazed forlornly at the mirror he grasped loosely in his left hand. His right thumbed the reflection, leaving smudges across the polished surface.

Tom sighed, air exhaling through his nose silently as he re-screwed the cap onto the flask.

Tom sighed and finally broke the silence "You know it wasn't your fault." he said as he stuffed the flask into his hoodie pocket.

Matt remained silent, the only indication that he'd heard was the stilling of his hand against the mirror's surface.

"It was _her._ " the last word come out in an unintended growl.

Matt closed his eyes and dropped his hands, the mirror hung limply by his thigh. "You know that's not true." he stated tiredly. He _really_ needed to get some sleep. "I let her into the house, leave it up to _stupid_ Matt to let the fucking demon into the house."

Tom frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. "A) It was a _kid_ asking for candy on _Halloween_ , there was no way to know what she was. B) You are an idiot, but for a different reason, the fact that you're blaming yourself for this mess for one."

Tom placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Besides, he's going to fine."

He became frustrated as Matt shrugged the hand off, "He wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for me." he muttered.

Tom ground his teeth and opened his mouth to retort when the sound of someone clearing their throat startled him and he turned. Dr. Melendez had returned and was standing a respectful distance from them.

Tom turned to face him and felt Matt shift beside him, perking his head up to listen.

"I'd like to inform you that your friend has been moved to a room, you may move there to sit with him if you'd please, but I have to ask you to be quiet, and refrain from jostling him." the doctor announced.

Matt stood, and without a word walked towards the nurse waiting to show them they way. Tom watched him go, and with a shake of his head, stood as well.

"Thanks doc."


End file.
